


Por ti viviré.

by Sasukitsu



Series: 4ever [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doro se siente muy cansado, ya han pasado más de veinte años desde que perdió a su compañero, y por fin su bebé Stefan ya no le necesita...ha llegado el momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Por ti viviré.

Toda la manada Hale estaba reunida en el cumpleaños número 22 de Stefan, heredero alfa. Los ancianos mayas supervivientes, los hijos que tuvieron y sus compañeros, y hasta los nuevos cachorros, entre ellos el primer hijo de Stefan, Theo. Todo era fiesta.

Su mente se llenó de momentos tiernos y algo duros también. La primera palabra de su bebé que fue ¡No! Lloró de risa junto con Itzel porque fue tan de Stell que era entrañable.

Sus primeros pasos vacilantes, que fueron también seguidos de su primera caída de bruces al suelo y su accidental transformación en un cachorro de lobo, lo que terminó en una persecución en toda regla por todo el bosque de la manada y lo asustado que estaba hasta que Diego lo trajo en brazos. Ahh, fue también pura risa después. Su manada vigiló diez veces más a su pequeña bolita de alegría.

Su infancia fue tranquila y llena de risas y juegos, porque los cachorros empezaron a crecer y los adultos fueron poco a poco habituándose al territorio extraño, y también haciendo más agradable su hogar. La casa Hale creció, y la manada, por respeto a su alfa, hizo sus hogares fuera del bosque, creando un poblado bastante grande, bautizado Beacon Hills porque su Stefan dijo que era un nombre genial…nadie tuvo corazón para decirle que no, por supuesto.

Stefan siempre fue un niño inquieto como su papá, pero tenía la dulzura y seriedad que eran todas suyas. Era una hermosa mezcla de ambos. Su piel canela era de Stell, sus ojos verdes eran todos suyos, su cabello negro también, pero lo dejó largo como su otro padre. Era fuerte como él, pero alto y ágil como Stell. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Fue una agradable sorpresa cuando su Ste se enamoró de la dulce Luna, benjamín de Itzel, que era dos años mayor que él. En su primer e inocente beso, ambos resplandecieron y entonces Doro supo que su hijito había encontrado a su compañera.

Estuvieron años de puro romance antes de emparejarse oficialmente y casarse. Cuando su bebé tuvo 21 años, Luna se quedó embarazada y toda la manada aulló de felicidad. Hubo muchos más matrimonios y más cachorros, pero un futuro alfa con su compañera y su cachorro era un buen augurio para la saludable continuidad de la manada.

Se celebró la noticia durante semanas, y todos alabaron a los dioses. Doro, siempre creyó en su Dios, pero abrió su corazón para los dioses de su amado Stell, ya que le había dado a su Ste.

Doro miraba con alegría y una cierta nostalgia como su niño sopló las velas de la tarta que había hecho su nuera, Luna, la nueva druida y sanadora, hija de su querida y fallecida Itzel. 

Viéndolo ahora, con su compañera y su primer cachorro, Doro pensó en su Stell y sintió alegría…había llegado el momento.

Con una discreta tos, Doro llamó la atención de la manada.

-Hoy será mi último día como alfa, mi hijo ha demostrado la madurez necesaria para asumir el liderazgo de nuestro pueblo, y ha llegado su hora.

Gritos y felicitaciones llenaron todo el lugar, Stefan miró con lágrimas en los ojos a su madre, mientras su esposa le besaba y su hijito babeaba feliz.

-Y no podría estar más orgulloso.-terminó con un susurro Doro.

Stefan le abrazó con fuerza y todos se unieron al abrazo como manada, fue una velada realmente encantadora.

Doro habló, rió y tuvo tiempo para cada miembro de su manada, siempre con su nieto en brazos. Estuvieron hasta casi la madrugada antes de irse todos a descansar, ya rendidos.

Acariciando el rostro del bebé dormido, Doro besó a su hijo y a su nuera y les deseó buenas noches, recibiendo besos y abrazos de sus hijos, porque Luna ya era huérfana y él siempre la había tratado (como a todos los niños de la manada) como si fuera su propia hija.

Doro se puso su ropa más cómoda y querida para dormir, y cerró sus ojos verdes por última vez. Su hijo ya no lo necesitaba y la cuerda que lo ataba a la vida se rompió finalmente.

Su alma voló libre y se reunió con su Stell que le esperaba en la luz con una sonrisa. Doro se lanzó a su esposo y lo besó con pasión. Su amado le devolvió el beso y le abrazó con amor.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó feliz el de ojos verdes, tomando la mano de su amado.

-Mmm Lo que queramos, mi corazón. Podemos descansar en paz, podemos vigilar a nuestro bebé hasta que pase a la otra vida, como yo hice hasta ahora y podemos volver a nacer. Tú decides.

-Mmm, la primera no me gusta. Mejor vigilamos a nuestro hijo y luego veremos, la posibilidad de volver a nacer, me gusta mucho.

-Como mi amado desee.-dijo Stell mientras abrazaba muy cerca a su compañero.

El cuerpo físico de Doro colapsó, y con un errático tic su corazón dejó de latir. Su chispa alfa pasó a Stefan, casi dormido. Un dolorido aullido se escuchó al instante, siendo reflejado por toda la manada, que habían quedado a dormir en la casa Hale.

Stefan corrió al dormitorio de su madre y lloró como nunca antes, al tocarle y sentirle frío al tacto, pero sus lágrimas eran agridulces al ver la dulce sonrisa de su mamá. Al fin se había reunido con su papá.

La manada lloró por su antiguo líder durante semanas, y estuvo de luto durante meses. Pero todo era parte de la vida, unos nacen, otros mueren

Pero Stefan nunca olvidó a su madre, ni las historias del padre que jamás conoció pero siempre amó. Fue un alfa justo y amoroso, tuvo otros tres hijos, dos niñas y otro niño, y murió una semana después que su compañera, rodeado de nietos y totalmente en paz, con Theo como nuevo alfa.

Tuvo una vida plena y feliz, y cuando murió y su chispa pasó a su heredero, se reunió con sus papás…y su compañera Luna.

Ella se lanzó a él con una sonrisa y se besaron dulcemente, sus papás esperaron pacientes a que su hijo les hiciera caso.

Ellos le abrazaron y cubrieron de besos. Stefan pudo conocer por fin a su papá y se lleno de felicidad al ver que era tan amoroso e inquieto como siempre le dijo su madre. 

-¿Y ahora que hacemos, mi luna?-preguntó a su esposa.

-Podemos quedarnos y ver a nuestros hijos y nietos, mi amor, luego ya veremos.

Stefan estuvo de acuerdo y abrazó a su compañera.

-Nosotros decidimos volver a nacer, Stefan.-dijo Doro, con Stell sonriendo a su bebé.

-Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos.

La despedida fue muy dulce, y Stefan dijo adiós hasta que sus padres desaparecieron en el túnel de pura luz.

Ix ‘chel y su esposo Itzamná, aparecieron ante los esposos.

-Stefan, bendito seas.-dijo la bella diosa.-Luna, bendita seas.

Ambos espíritus se arrodillaron ante sus dioses. Los dioses sonrieron para sí y ayudaron a levantarse a sus hijos fieles.

-Es un honor conocer a mis dioses predilectos.-sonrió Ste aturdido, mientras Luna sonreía. 

-Es hora de pasar el legado de tu padre Stell.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué legado?

Y los dioses le explicaron del doble legado que portó en vida. Su chispa alfa donada por Doro a su muerte, y la chispa mágica que Stell le regaló al nacer.

-Esa chispa mágica será muy útil para mi elegido en un futuro muy lejano.-dijo Itzamná sonriendo.

Con su esposa tomando su mano y la bendición de los esposos celestiales, Ste pasó la magia de su padre a su hija Lora, mientras ella dormía, tal y como su papá hizo cuando él nació. Así el legado de Doro y Stell se pasó por generaciones y generaciones, no fue hasta cuatro siglos después que la chispa alfa y la chispa mágica se separaron de los Hale, y fue el preludio de que la reaparición de los benditos de los dioses se anunció.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste tanto leerlo como a mí escribirlo. Feliz día de San Valentín con un poco de atraso XD


End file.
